Phil Billings
Phillip "Phil" Billings is a corrupt Plumber, who was Max Tennyson's old partner and helped in defeating Vilgax for the first time in their Plumber careers. He is also the original user of the Nemetrix. Appearance Phil is a tall, muscular man and his face is fair complexioned. His hair used to be black but as he got older, he went grey. His hair has a lighter color on the side of his head. He has black eyes and wrinkles on his forehead. He has black outlines around his eyes. When he was sent to the Null Void, he was wearing the Plumbers' former uniform. After he spent time in the Null Void, Phil became more well-built, his skin got pinker and he somehow got a scar on his right eye. Since he wasn't able to shave for six years his hair, he had grown a long beard and mustache. After he met the Rooters, Phil cut his beard, so he looked less worn and had his hair in a ponytail. In his Terroranchula form, Phil is twice as big as in his human form. He has a greenish-silver, shining body with big muscles. His lower legs and arms are covered by olive colored hair and they have four sharp, tan-colored claws on each extremities. He has six short spider legs on his ribs. His has small spikes on his shoulder and thighs. He has a mane and flipped up hair coming out of his neck. He has red eyes and four, small spider legs coming out of the back of his head. He has a big mouth which is almost always opened, revealing his red gums and a line of tan teeth. History Background Phil was originally a Plumber who served as Max Tennyson's partner during their first fight with Vilgax. He helped him defeat him by serving as a distraction for Max to glue Vilgax to a nuclear missile and launch it at his ship. Ben 10Edit In Truth, Phil began releasing aliens from the Null Void to be paid to have them removed in order to get a quick buck. He offered Max and Ben to be his partners, but they realized what Phil was really doing. The Tennysons stumbled upon his scam and accidentally sent him to the Null Void in the resulting struggle between him and the Tennysons. Five years prior to Omniverse Phil spent the time between his first and second appearances fighting and warding off the Null Void creatures. Once, Phil was captured by Dr. Psychobos, Malware, and Khyber, who forcefully used him as a guinea pig for the Nemetrix' test run against Ben as Terroranchula. However, the test failed miserably, due to the fact that sapient life forms, like humans, cannot handle the savage mindset of the Nemetrix predators. Shortly thereafter, Phil was thrown back into the Null Void by Dr. Psychobos. Omniverse Phil later appears in Max's Monster as a Terroranchula hybrid. It is revealed that Phil no longer lives in his human body, as a result of the Nemetrix's side effects. Phil faked that he suffers from his mutation but the opposite of this was revealed soon. Phil attempted to use Ben's electrically powered transformations as power sources as well as the Nosedeenians in Undertown, but was sent back to the Null Void by Max. Sometime after that, he joined the Rooters. Phil returned in'' The Rooters of All Evil'' along with the other Rooters. In Weapon XI: Part 2, he was defeated by Argit when he scared him enough to shoot all his quills at him, knocking Phil out. His Plumber commission was revoked by the Magistrata, due to him being in violation of his Plumber mission. This left him stranded in the Null Void along with the other Rooters. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization